Nightmares to Dreams
by 210dorkette
Summary: a little one shot of how I think the shirtless promo could be, clare got scarred after having a nightmare about Asher so she calls Eli over to calm her down. fyi i do have other ideas about this promo lol


Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI OR ANY OF ITS CHARCTERS

And yes I am aware of the fact that is should not be starting a new story when I have so many pending, well here's the thing if you want updates on any of my other stories then ya gotta reviews on them pleases

This is just a little thing that popped into my head after seeing the shirtless promo

Ohh and ps in my head it takes place like a day or two after opening night

Clare was lying on her bed talking to Eli on the phone just before her lights out time, " I am sorry about the fact that I missed your opening night" he smiled through the phone and said, " well you will just have to make it up to me"

She smiled knowing that what she was about to say she may later regret it a little bit but, "well what'd you have in mind?" She could hear him smirking on the other line and she chuckled a little bit and said, "Now Edwards what happened last time you asked me that question?" she smiled and said, "You passed your French exam"

"and just what do you think will happen this time" he asked her, she smiled and said, "you'll think of something" and she had a little smirk of her own on her face and then he said, "you're right something about naked picture" she started to blush even though he couldn't see her and said "deleted pictures" "I said id settle for the real thing and you smiled"

she paused and thought about it for a minute he had said that and she did have a real genuine smile on her face, her silence must have took him off guard because he started to panicklly say, "clare, you do know I meant when you were ready right?" She left her daze and said, "Yeah of coarse Eli I know you" and then she sighed

"what's wrong Clare?" she sighed again and said, "its just the thing with Asher and the police" he sighed too and said, "we'll get through it every step of the way together, I'm here for you" she smiled and said "I know, but its time for me to get off the phone I can her mom and Glen coming up stairs, I love you Eli" "I love you too clare"

They hung up the phone and she fell asleep, she started off having a nice dream of her and Eli hanging out at the dot, and then he had to leave for something, and she ended up staying there to wait for Ali, and Alli called and said she couldn't make it, so she walked home. And on her way home Asher found her, she tried to walk home faster but he got out of the car and stopped her, and drugs her back into the car. And kissed her

And that's when she woke up in a cold sweat, she was scarred and she didn't know what else to do, so she called Eli

"Hello, Clare is 3 am what are you doing?" the sounds of her sobs through the phone woke him up instantly, "I had a dream about Asher, and I am scarred to go back to sleep can you come over please?" "Ill be right over"

He got out of bed, left a note for CECE and Bullfrog, and Ran over to clarets house he didn't want to make any noise with his bike because it was in the garage and he didn't wanna wake his parents.

He was standing outside clares window and she looked down and said, "climb up please" she was still super scared he wasn't sure how he just managed to climb up her window, but he did it anyway.

He came into the window they sat on the bed and he said "tell me what happen" she was still crying and sat next to him, and looked at him and said through her tears, "will you just hold me for a second please" "of coarse" he said as he kissed her on the head while she was laying on his chest

A few mins later out of now whre she starts telling him about the dream and she started to cry while talking about it and he said, "its okay clare I am here, im not leaving you" she smiled at the thought of that.

"I can just not wait for all of this to be over" she said as they were still lying there, "I know clare me too" she sighed and hesitated before asking but then when ahead and said, " do you see me differently Eli I mean since Asher did what he did?"

he sat up a little bit so he could look her in the face while telling her, " when I look at you I see, the strongest, more beautiful people I have ever known in my entire life, and I love clare more then anything" she was still emotional so she was still teary, and he said, " whats with the tears" she smiled and said, " theses are good ones I promise' they smiled at eachother and kissed

"clare is almost 4 I should get home soon," she looked at him with pleading eyes and said "stay please, I don't know if I can go back to sleep if im alone" "but what about your mom and glenn, oh and jake?" "we'll sneek you out before anyone notices"

"okay he said, but I sleep with out my shirt on is that okay?" She smiled and said "yeah that's fine" he took off his shirt and realized how fine it would be. She was staring when he said, " are you sure you're okay with this?" she said " what oh ya I am perfectly fine with it" she said with her blushing smile

he smirked and said, " are you checking me out Edwards?" she smiled and said, " do you mind?" he smrked and said "from you of coarse not" they smiled as he layed back down and she layed her head against his chest and said " I love you Eli" he smiled kissed her head and said, " I love you too Edwards" as they fell asleep

next thing clare knew it was morning, and she quietly got out of bed and got dressed, she needed to wake up Eli and decided kissing him would be the best way to do it, so she leans over him and kisses him full on the lips, and she can tell hes waking up when he starts kissing back, and she feels him smirk under lips, and they part and he says " can I get woken up like that every morning?"

she smiled and said " come on we gotta get you outta here" he gets out of the bed just has Clares mom walks in, Helen walks in and sees eli and looks at her and says, "CLARE DIANA EDWARDS WHAT IS GOING ON HERE"

clare looks between Eli and her mom and says, " mom its not what you think I promise, I just had a bad dream about Asher last night, and Eli came over to see if I was okay, and he fell asleep, and he took off his shirt to be more comfortable, but nothing happened mom I promise" she almost started to cry

Helen looks at both of them and looks at Eli and says "is that your story too?" he looks at her and says, " ma'am Clare is the most important person in my life, and I would never disrespect either of you if I knew it meant it would upset her" she gave a half smile and said " fine go home though Clare will see you at school" "thank you ma'am" he said as he put his shirt on and left

"clare is that what really happen" she looked at clare and clare said, "yes mom I swear, I am still a virgin, one of the only ones in school, so please respect me enough to understand that" "Okay Clare I love you Sweetie" she hugger her daughter and clare replied " I love you too mom"

then jake comes in and says, " so tell me what REALLY happen," clare gives him a glare and said, " what I told mom is the truth" thensne smirked and said, " think about it Jake I would never have sex with every one here" and she walked out smiling

R&R please : ))) I know it's kinda long


End file.
